The Love Plan
by Pokapi
Summary: Princess Miku and Prince Kaito's love is forbidden. How heart wrenching. But Miku isn't a force to be reckoned with. And with the help of peasant Len Kagamine, they will pretend to be lovers and make the king and queen wish Miku was with the evil Kaito.
1. The Plan

_Warm, salty tears were streaming down her cheeks. She told her mother a million and seven times that she loved him, but their love was still forbidden. The faster she ran, the more her dress would whip against her legs._

_Prince Katio was her only love. He would be her only love and she would marry him someday. They were meant to be together. So why wouldn't their families get over their differences so that their children could be in love?_

_Suddenly, the young girl crashed into somebody, knocking them both to the ground._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized as she wiped her tears._

"_N-no, it's my fault, Princess." The boy in front of her replied. "And please don't cry!" He begged._

_If anybody in the country made the Pincess unhappy, they would be scentenced to insant death. It was the price due to the fact the lady was so fragile and kind._

"_It's not your fault." She reassured._

"_Then why, Princess, do you cry?" He asked._

_Tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall. "I want to be with the one I love, but my parents won't let me."_

"_Really?" _

_She nodded. "My mother would rather have me marry anybody other than Kaito." The teal haired princess wept._

_An idea popped into the blonde peasant's head. "Why don't you just pretend to be in love with me?"_

_The fair Princess of Pure looked up. "What?"_

"_Your mother would rather have you be in love with anybody else, right? If you pretend to go out with me, the poorest of the poor, then she'll beg you to go back to that Prince of True." He pitched his idea sounding very proud._

_She sniffed a smile. "Y…You would do that for me? I don't even know your name."_

_Taking her hand, he smiled at her. "It would be an honor to help the Princess, Miku Hatsune."_

_Her cheeks flushed a natural pink._

"_But I will need to payment." The peasant added. "I am the poorest Len Kagamine, you know."_

_Princess Miku giggled. "You have a deal if you promise this will get me back with my dear Kaito."_

"_I assure you 100%." Len bowed._


	2. It's Not Cute It's Hot

**The last chapter got a lot of reviews saying that this was cute. I'm just here to remind you guys that this isn't cute at all. It shouldn't be cute, or the whole plan would fail. Here is my proof.**

As soon as the bedroom door closed Miku's and Len's lips broke apart.

"Do you brush your teeth?" She asked while trying not to barf.

"Yes, I do. But it is the same tooth brush I've had since I was three-years-old." The blonde peasant replied.

The princess quickly put her hand over her mouth. "That is utterly disgusting!"

Len just rolled his eyes.

"Why are we in here, anyway?" Miku asked as Len sat on her bed.

"We're gonna have sex." He answered bluntly.

Princess Miku tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I'm a girl and you're a boy."

The 'boy_'_ face-palmed himself. "We're going to have intercourse." He explained.

"_**What**__?_" Miku yelled as she pulled down the bottom of her dress. "I don't think I'm ready for that, yet."

Len gave her an '_are you really that blonde?_' look. "You do know we're faking, right?"

A sigh of relief escaped Miku's lips. "Oh thank goodness." Suddenly, her face became puzzled yet again. "How do you fake intercourse?"

Len's right hand patted the spot next him on the bed. Hesitantly, Miku sat on the bed next to him. Both their legs were crossed criss-cross applesauce.

"It's simple. You just start banging on the wall with the side of your fist and yell dirty words." He instructed.

"I don't know what you mean…" Miku responded.

Speaking in a high-pitched voice, Len gave her an example. "_Oh, Len! You're so good! Faster!_ _Faster! Faster!_" He moaned.

Throwing her hands to her mouth, Miku gasped. "That's repulsive! And I do not sound like that!"

"Wanna bet?" Len teased. He laughed as Miku slapped his arm lightly.

After a moment of arguing they proceeded to the love making. The sound of their fists on the wall spread throughout the palace as did their fake screams of pleasure.

"_Ugh Len! Harder! Harder! Harder!_" Miku moaned.

And after about 3 minutes of this, Len stopped.

"What?" Miku asked.

He quickly snapped out of it. "Ok, I just wondering how on earth you are good at this?"

The young lady giggled. "Well I am a princess."

"Yeah, a slutty one."

Miku slapped his arm a little harder this time.

"_Oh! Again!_" They cried in unison.

They played 'had' _it _for about 2 more minutes before they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Quick, get under the covers!" Len whispered an order.

Swiftly, they threw the covers over their already clothed bodies. Once the door flew open, Miku pulled the blanket over her covered chests.

"Mother!" she yelled in surprise.

The Queen of Pure's face started to go pale. "Miku! What are you doing with this… Oh!" Instantly, her body fell as she passed out.

Luka, the maid, dragged her away from the room. Once they were completely gone, the 'lovers' put their hands on their tummies as they cracked up. 


	3. His Influence on Her

**Well, this is a plan to get the King and Queen to hate Len. You can't expect it to be cute and adorable. More like repulsive and scary.**

**Step 1: Apply Ring**

Miku examined the metal ring in Len's hand with a light blush coating her cheeks. "Oh, Len, I don't I have the same feelings for you, I'm sorry. And that is not a proper proposal ring."

The male in front of her again had a '_How blonde are you_?' plastered on his face. "Miku, you do know we're faking this thing, right? And I'm pretending to marry you!"

"Oh? Then why are you holding such a pathetic ring in your hand?" She questioned while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Because it's supposed to be a nose ring. I asked one of the villagers to cut a hole in the side. All you have to do is stick it on your nose." He explained as she handed her a wooden box. "Use this is if the ring doesn't fit on your tiny nose."

Inside the box was a sticky, brown residue. With a shriek, Miku dropped the box on the floor. "Ew! Is that some kind of peasant's glue!"

"No! It's_** just**_ tree sap!" Len emphasized the word 'just'.

Hesitantly, the Princess of Pure picked up the box. "Oh." She puffed. "You should have just said so from the beginning."

**Step 2: Color Hair**

"Why are you painting my hair, anyway?" Miku asked curiously.

"Because we're playing a game. What kind of game, your pea-sized brain may be wondering? Well, I like to call it My Peasant Boyfriend is a Bad Influence on Me. The point of the game is to get the girlfriend's parents to hate her peasant boyfriend!" Len explained sarcastically.

The Princess pouted. "Hey! My brain is not pea sized!"

Sighing, Len continued to paint. "As I've been saying, _wanna bet?_"

Clasping her hands together, she put on a dreamy look. "It doesn't matter what you say! Because soon, Mamma and Papa will say that anybody would be better than an ugly, worthless peasant like you! And then I'll once again be in the warm embrace of my Prince Kaito!"

Why was it that Len hated the sound of _Prince Kaito's_ name? It sounded like some annoying bug slamming against a lantern. _"Bzzt! Prince Kaito! Bzzt! Prince Kaito!" _And Miku loved this guy? Come on, he can't be that great.

For the record, Len also wasn't ugly or worthless. He swore that if he had all the necessities to be clean Miku would be swooning over him and not that bug. And he swore that he had made Miku much happier than _Prince Kaito _ever had.

Miku glared at herself in the mirror. "I hate it."

"Well hopefully you get your traits from your parents." The blonde replied as he put the containers of paint back into the potato sack.

"Wait! I didn't get to paint your hair yet!"

"Not now! You can later!"

**Step 3: Drugs**

Out of the brown sack designed for potatoes came wooden pipes and straws along with a couple bowls of pink powder. Miku found these items very interesting. She watched intensely as Len poured the contents of the bowls into the pipes.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Well it's supposed to look like tobacco but-" He was cut off.

Princess gasped. "You want me to use tobacco? Have you no heart or intelligence?"

**Face palm action go! **"No, this is just ground up, dried strawberries for your highness."

A red color poured into her cheeks. "N-Now that you mention it, it does smell of strawberries in here!"

"To create the image of smoking you have to blow the powder out gently- Ugh!" Len was cut off as a pink powder splat on his face.

"Eh-hehehehe… Do you have any other powders?"

It turns out Len just happened to also have apple and banana powder. There was no surprise when Miku failed the apple powder but the banana powder did work. In fact Len actually thought she was smoking. Which was weird, considering he thought of the plan.

**Step 4: Show it off**

The King and Queen of Pure hated when Len walked around the castle, let alone _barefoot_! But what were they to do? They had already taken away their daughter's first love, taking away the one who was actually living in their country would just be harsh.

But this – their daughter wearing black, torn clothing was utter madness! Her beautiful, silky, teal locks being tainted with disgusting colors of red, blue and black! Her delicate skin was pierced with a revolting piece of metal! And she was killing her fragile lungs with tobacco no less! Who could possibly be to blame for this?

Well it was none other than the poorest of the poor, the ugliest and most worthless: Len Kagamine! Not only did he have piercings in his ears but his hair was dyed green and red! Had he been forcing their daughter to wear is tattered clothing? Was he the one that told her smoking was cool and fun?

"M-Miku! What has happened to you?" The King cried.

Princess Miku of Pure rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Dad, calm down. This is cool, ya'know? Man up a bit and get in style!" She sassed and took a big breath of tobacco or banana powder.

Len then put his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, Pops, I think you should be proud of what I've exposed your daughter to. I mean, this is just art. And that pipe? It's the best in the kingdom along with the best chiz."

A look of confusion plastered onto the Queens face. "_'Chiz_? Is that a bowl movement?'" She questioned.

"Nah, it's just crack."

The Queen instantly went pale. "Oh Dear Lord!" How much more of this could she possibly take?

"What? This is cool, Mom." Miku noted as she pecked Len's lips.

Before she could pull away Len held her face and licked her lips with a slobbery tongue. In disgust, The Queen of Pure instantly passed out along with The King. Unable to hold back their giggles, the two 'lovers' burst out in laughter.


	4. Story Time!

**In the past couple of chapters some strange and unexpected events took place, but I know we **_**all**_** saw this coming.**

Len walked out of the closet, sparkles and glitter decorating the green cloth around his skin. "Miku, explain to me how I ended up in a dress."

Princess Miku Hatsune smiled and clapped her hands. "Len, you look so cute!"

He glared. "Right now." The peasant growled through his clenched teeth.

"Fine." She pouted. Immediately she pulled out a large stack of papers with pictures on them. On the first page was titled "_How the Princess of Pure was Reunited with the Prince of True_". "I'll explain it to you in story!"

Miku flipped the page. Drawn on it were the royal families of Pure and True, but there was a line between them, as if to symbolize they hated each other. "_Once upon a time there were two royal families. One was the family of True and the other was the family of Pure. The children of these kings and queens fell in, but they were not allowed to date, for their love was forbidden._"

She continued to page two. On it was Miku running down a stove pavement street with an actual stream of tears following behind her. "_This made the Princess so sad that she ran away and cried and cried and cried. _That poor princess!" Miku added. She went to page three. On it was a stick figure with a yellow scribble for hair and a brown scribble for clothing along with the princess. "_That night, however, she met a peasant. The peasant was so poor and useless and ugly. Although he was able to think of a wonderful plan to get the Prince and Princess together, all the cheap price of $333 dollars a week. How could the kind and innocent princess say no?_"

Was Len supposed to take offense to that? Anyway, Miku turned the page. "_But what she soon learned was that the peasant was evil! He constantly wanted to kiss her and touch her – he even wanted intercourse! Oh, his deep love for her was a scary one._"

"Miku, I'm not in love with you, for the last time!" He yelled. "Why do you keep saying that? We only did that stuff so that the King and Queen would freak out!"

Princess Miku puffed out her cheeks. "Don't forget I can chop off your head whenever I feel like it. Now back to my story." She threatened and went to the next page. "_These plans made the King and Queen hate the peasant more and more each day! That was when the peasant went too far – he gave the princess candy drugs! Her father almost had a heart attack._"

Part of Len was glad that his plans were working. As long as they were, he would get paid. And payment was all he needed from her, right? "_But did the peasant pay attention to the words he had said? That they were playing a game together when he had painted her hair? Now, it was the princess's turn to pick the game they played._"

She quickly flipped the page to get to her favorite part. "_The peasant lifted an eyebrow. _

"_We're going to play dress-up?" he asked, utterly confused._

_The princess nodded. "You can wear my dresses! You'll look cute as a doll!" She exclaimed._

"_No." He refused._

_Crossing her arms, the princess pouted. "Any man who was really in love with Princess Miku Hatsune of Pure would play with her if she asked."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Any other living being on the planet would realize that Len isn't in love with Princess Miku Hatsune of Pure, she's just being an idiot!"_

_Princess gasped. "Any peasant who wouldn't want to lose his life would just play her game!"_

"_If the peasant lost his life, how would the princess get back together with her prince?" Len asked._

"_I'll double your payment for this week." She offered._

"_Miku, you can't buy me into – deal."_

"_Yes!" She giggled._"

Sighing, Len stood up. "You really went through all that trouble to make a book about us doing-" he was cut off.

"Shh! There's still more! _Then the duo did – like – a thousand other stupid things, and then the princess went 'I love you Prince Kaito!' all the way to the kingdom of true where they got married and had three beautiful children – Koskuke, Suzuko and Kiba. The end!_"

Why did that ending part fill Len's heart with jealousy? "When did you have the time to make that?"

"You took forever to change!" Miku explained, referring to how Len made putting on a dress seem so difficult.

He gave her a dead serious look. "Starting tomorrow we're doing the plan again."

"Ok!"


	5. Miku's Love for Kaito

**Due to lack of ways to make a parent hate a boy, it is time to show you what Miku dreams about.**

"… and gently he would caress my cheek and softly whisper into my ear "_I will never let anything harm you, Miku_" in the sweetest tone." The princess sighed dreamily.

Yuki and Rin smiled in awe. "Is he really that kind, Princess?" Yuki questioned.

Miku nodded. "Prince Kaito is the man every girl dreams of. He treated me as if I was a princess in a fairy tale!" She sighed. "But if only he could have protected me from that." With a lazy finger, she pointed Len, who sat across from her at the mini table they sat at.

Eye brow twitching, the peasant slammed his hands on the table. "You know, Miku, I think we're tired of hearing stories about that insect."

"What insect?"

"I didn't say insect, I said Kaito. We're done hearing about Kaito!" Len yelled, filled with frustration.

As if she was a child, Miku crossed her arms and pouted. "Well then, if you're going to refer to _Prince _Kaito, then please do so with respect!"

Rin nodded. "Yes, Len, with respect! Don't be so rude to the Prince or the Princess."

Yuki raised her hand. "And it seems like Prince Kaito is the most perfect man ever. Why would you call him a bug, Onii?"

"Yuki," the male said, rubbing his temples, "_**Prince**_ Kaito is the Prince of True – our enemy. Why would you ever think that he was perfect?" He said, pronouncing 'prince' with disgust.

Noticing that Yuki – being as young as she was – was unable to come up with a response, Rin defended her younger sister. "Well, Len, have you ever thought that girls would like to have a rich, perfect, sexy, kind, caring, strong prince who would actually get a white horse and be your knight in shining armor?"

"Whatever!" Len shouted, slamming his cup onto the table. Instantly, it shattered to pieces, leaving multiple sharp cuts into his skin. He winced and mumbled to himself, then jumped out of his seat and walked to the kitchen to wash his bleeding flesh.

Upon his arrival to the room he had exited, Len's eyes immediately dropped to the glass that had shattered on the floor, and glanced at Miku, who had her finger in her mouth. "What happened?"

"The glass is sharp." Miku explained, her finger still placed inside her lips.

"No, really? Who would've ever thought?" Len replied, rolling his eyes.

As if by instinct Miku pointed her nose into the sky. "A man who was truly in love with me would care if I got so much as a strand of hair yanked out of my head."

Rubbing his wrists on his eyes he groaned. "Miku – _Princess _Miku Hatsune of Pure – for the last time! I am not in love with you!"

"Hmph. Prince Kaito would care."

"_Prince Kaito would care." _Oh, how those words irked Len to death; especially how she wouldn't stop repeating it after every event that took place.

For example…

"_Prince Kaito would care if I dropped a plate. He would make sure my delicate feet were not harmed whatsoever._"

Or…

"_Prince Kaito would care if an insect frightened me. He would not allow any organism to frighten me._" (One can only imagine what Len thought about that comment.)

And there was also…

"_Prince Kaito, Prince Kaito, Prince Kaito! Oh how I love, love, love him so! For he is so kind, strong, handsome and loving._"

Len swore, if this plan was not over soon, he was sure to explode. (**1 more chapter until Len's plan is deemed as a success.**)


	6. The Ultimate Step

**Just for the record, people, Len doesn't realize his feelings for Miku. For if he did, he wouldn't have thought of this ultimate step in his Love Plan.**

Len sighed. Miku sighed. Len sighed once more. Again, Miku sighed after him. Then, in frustration, she threw her palms to her head. "I am bored!" She screamed into the heavens.

Rolling his eyes, Len rested his chin is his palm. "Well I'm having writers block or something."

"Peasant," Princess Miku started, speaking directly to Len, "I am your Princess. And I demand that you rid of my boredom!"

"What's with the sudden anger?" The – quote unquote – 'peasant' questioned.

Miku sighed. "I don't want to be away from my tall, handsome, kind and overall amazing Prince Kaito for another moment." She admitted.

More than anything in the world, Len wanted to change the topic. "And how exactly did the Kingdom of True and the Kingdom of Pure become such enemies?"

"_**What?**_" Miku gasped in horror. "You mean to tell me that you don't know the story?" She then sighed. "Only a man who was truly in love with me would know the cruel history of my family."

"I'm not in love with you."

"Fine, if you insist, I shall tell you the tale." The princess offered oh-so-generously. She coughed, to add effect. "My Great (x57) grandfather and Prince Kaito's Great (x57) grandfather were having lunch to discuss important matters. And that's when it happened. That idiotic King of True let his grape fly and hit my Great(x57) Grandfather's head! He – my grandfather - laughed and kiddingly flung a spoon full of apple sauce at the King of True. He – the King of True – took it way too far and that's when the War of Appetizers began.

Although, the Villagers of True believe that it was the other way around." Len opened his mouth to speak, but Miku cut him off. "Yes, they believe that we – the people of Pure – were the ones to start the War of Appetizers!"

Len had a bored expression plastered upon his face. "Wow – can I ask how idiotic these people are?"

Once again, Princess Miku Hatsune ignored his comment. "And because of this, the amazing Prince Kaito and I cannot be together."

Clenching his fist, the peasant tried to ignore the returning topic. "I know, that's why I'm helping you, Miku."

She continued. "And I can no longer feel the warmth of my beloved's arms. Or the magic feeling I get inside my heart when our lips meet."

"I get it." The blonde growled.

"Now I must suffer. From both my heart being broken, and being forced to spend my days with_ the _ugly, worthless, smelly, cruel, heartless…_" _Miku continued on.

Trying to drone out the sound of her mind wrenching words, Len clasped his hands to his ears. Although, his efforts weren't any help. All that he could hear was the ringing sound of Miku's opinion of him versus Prince Kaito. All he wanted was to make it stop. To make the bubbling anger inside of him disappear.

His eyes widened. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Miku's shoulder, causing her to stop talking (due to fear). She shut her eyes, bracing herself as Len threw his fist directly toward her face. It seemed as though everything froze. Slowly, Miku opened one of her eyes, only to see Len smiling at her.

He moved his hand from in front of her face. "It's the ultimate step."

… **God, this chapter was better in my head.**


	7. Abuse

"Princess, what the heck are you doing?" He questioned has he watched her stare into the mirror.

Miku stopped tracing her finger along the make-up that lined her right eye. She took a deep breath. "Len Kagamine, I would just like you to know that I have dignity."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "And you're bringing this up, because…?"

"I have agreed to making myself look weak and helpless for the sole purpose of returning to Prince Kaito. Because I love him more than anything on this planet - and I refuse to lose him." She explained. "And if it were not for our verbal contract - and if you were to actually abuse me in such a way – your head would immediately be sliced from your undeserving little neck."

This was the side of the Princess Len had never seen before. Her tone was ice cold, and her personality seemed way too serious to even be the same person as Princess Miku Hatsune. Was it something to do with royalty and their pride? Or could it possibly be how much Miku cherished the limited strength she had, and did not like to have that ability ripped from her soul?

Len nodded. "Understood." He was unable to laugh at or tease her, due to his undying anger towards her previous comment about her love for Prince Kaito.

"Very well, then." She lifted her hands to the top of her head and delicately removed her shining, woven gold tiara with twenty, four carat pieces of diamond that lined each thread of gold. After doing so, she tossed it a meter 1/2's distance away from her. "**KYAA!**" she shrieked in terror.

When she heard footsteps frantically run up the long palace stair well, she sat down, stretched out her legs, turned over on her side, propped herself up on her elbow and covered her right eye with her hand. In response to this, Len - lightly - grabbed one of Miku's twin tails and – lightly – yanked it.

The door swung open and standing in the door way was the King and Queen of Pure. One can only imagine the great horror they saw. Their one and only daughter; whimpering on the floor, covering her eye and wincing in undying pain. "I'm… so sorry…" Was what they heard continuously escape her lips.

Of course that night at the dinner table, Princess Miku repeatedly told her parents that she would not remove the head of the peasant she loved. Being abused in such a way was just the mere price of being in love.

"_There's nothing to worry about!_" she reassured. "_I'm 100% fine._"

Although, that was very hard for her parents to believe. Every night, the amount of bruises scattered on Miku's arms, legs and body increased. She would limp, she became more fragile than an egg shell, and just hearing a loud noise frightened her to tears – it reminded her of Len's (artificial) screams of anger. After three weeks, the King and Queen knew what they had to do. It had to be done to save their darling daughter, no matter how much it pained them to do so.


	8. Final Payment

**Why couldn't he have had some other cruel fate?**

Len enjoyed Miku's sudden embrace, yet he had no idea why. However, he didn't enjoy her sudden scream of excitement. "Hello?" He asked in confusion.

Quickly Miku pulled away from their hug and grabbed his hands. "It worked!" She cried. "My parents loathe your existence!"

"Miku, I want to let you know that those words do not scare me whatsoever!" Len yelled in a sarcastic manner.

"Silly Len, don't you see? Mama and Papa have allowed me and dear Prince Kaito to be in love!" She shrieked in excitement. She then sighed. "And I know this must be hard for you, considering how deeply in love you are with me. But this is-"

In annoyance, the blonde peasant clenched his fists. "For the last damn time, I am in no way in love with you."

Miku giggled. "Well then this is great. It won't hurt you when we go our separate ways. We can pretend like we never had any relationship with each other at all! I'm just the delicate Princess Miku Hatsune of Pure, and you're just one of my people living here. And if you somehow find a way to bother me, I have the ability to chop off your head. Won't it be wonderful?"

For what seemed like a few minutes, Len blinked only a couple times, in shock and disbelief. "So… what you're saying is that you want to say 'goodbye'… forever?"

"Well, yeah, it'll make us both happy. But before I go," She handed him a small pouch, "here is your final payment! I even tripled it just for you."

Why did all of this feel like unbearable horror to Len? First of all, how could being with the '_Elegant Bug_' make the Princess so overjoyed? And how could never having to talk to the '_Smelly, Ugly Peasant_' only add to that happiness?

Before Len could even thank her for this gift of money, Princess Miku held out her hand in a sophisticated manner. "Well then, peasant, it was nice doing business with you. Your efforts are greatly appreciated" She giggled, as if this whole 'goodbye' was cute.

"Uhm, yeah…" his voice drifted off. "It was nice doing business with you, too, Princess Miku."

* * *

_Moments had passed after Miku had skipped away to her palace. How could he have just let her go like that? It was like he had just lost an important part of his life. And it would never come back. Of course it wasn't until Rin started laughing behind him that he was relieved of his inner thoughts._

"_You know," she started, "if you had just had a little singing crab, this would have had a complete turn of events!"_

_Tossing the bag of gold coins to her, Len raised a brow. "What the heck would I do with a singing crab?"_

_Rin thought for a few seconds as she caught the pouch. "You know, like, it would make you realize that you really do love her. And then you would kiss her and live happily ever after. The End."_

_He groaned. "I don't love her. And you're helping at all, smart one."_

"_Fine, Mr. Smarty Pants." She mocked. "But next time – if there is one, I mean – listen to your heart, not your thick head."_


	9. Two of the Same Don't Attract

**A simple minded child learns from and repeats the actions he/she sees. It may take time, however, to figure out if the end result is a positive or a negative.**

Prince Kaito had done, seen and heard many horrific things. But never in his life had he heard or seen something like that, as a result of trying to do something with another human being. Awkwardly, he sat beside his Princess on her bed.

"So you didn't mean…?" Princess Miku asked as she wrapped her fingers around the trim of her dress.

"Not at all." Kaito replied, still in immense shock.

Miku took a deep breath before speaking once more. "So what I did against the wall was…"

"Well…" the blue haired Prince paused, thinking of the right words to say. "… it was strange, to say the least."

In embarrassment, she looked down. "Prince Kaito, I'm truly sorry, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

He smiled at her in a sincere and understanding way after pressing his lips against her forehead for a brief moment. "Princess Miku, it's completely alright. If you feel uncomfortable, you may pick whichever activity you would like to do instead."

And so, Miku thought. She thought and she thought and she thought. She put so much effort into thinking that it almost hurt. Before Kaito could express his worry about Miku's 'lack of intelligence', the Princess leaped to her feet and dashed to the closet. "I got this new blue gown that would just look _great_ on you!"

"Princess Miku, I don't want to wear…" But it was clear to Prince Kaito that Miku couldn't hear a word he saying. He laughed softly at her childishness. It was just then that he noticed that there was a stack of paper on Miku's nightstand. "_How the Princess of Pure was Reunited with the Prince of True_" was written on the top page in charcoal. Needless to say, Prince Kaito was very interested in, what seemed to be, Miku's picture book.

He leaned over the papers and began to lightly skim through the pages. "_Once upon a time there were two royal families. … The children of these kings and queens fell in, but they were not allowed to date, for their love was forbidden._" Kaito paused after reading the first page, unable to look over his Princess's grammar error. The two of them '_fell in_'? '_Fell in_' what?

Even so, the Prince continued to the next page. "_… the Princess so sad that she ran away and cried and cried and cried. … she met a peasant. … he was able to think of a magnificent plan to reunite the Prince and Princess together. … How could the kind and innocent Princess say no?_"

"Thank you, kind and wise peasant, for reuniting us." Kaito expressed his gratitude quietly to himself before continuing to page three. The Prince had spoken too soon. _"__But what she soon learned was that … He constantly wanted to kiss her and touch her – he even wanted intercourse! Oh, his deep love for her was a scary one.__" _

"… _made the King and Queen hate the peasant more and more each day!" _Kaito's immense anger cooled off as he said "Ha! I knew the King loved me". He then went on with the, he also assumed, non-fictional story. "_That was when the peasant went too far – he gave the princess … drugs!__"_

That was it! Prince Kaito grasped Miku's right shoulder tightly as she threw the closet door open.

"Prince Kaito?" She asked in a state of confusion.

"Explain this to me!" Kaito demanded as he shoved the story pages in front of Miku's face with his free hand.

The Princess stared at it for a minute. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You found my story book. Did you get to the last two pages? I especially enjoyed those the most." She giggled.

Of course, if Prince Kaito Shion of True was smart enough to read the pages where Len explains that he doesn't love Princess Miku Hatsune of Pure and Princess Miku Hatsune of Pure was dreaming of the Prince and Princess's marriage throughout the time she spent with Len, he wouldn't be so angry now, would he? Unfortunately Prince Kaito Shion of True was even stupider than Princess Miku Hatsune of Pure in some ways and didn't read the pages that clearly state that Len didn't love Princess Miku Hatsune of Pure and Princess Miku Hatsune of Pure was dreaming of the Prince and Princess's marriage throughout the time she spent with Len. But oh well!

"You _**enjoyed**_ the things you did with that nasty, slimy, filthy peasant?" Kaito snarled through gritted teeth.

"Well of course I had little fun with Le…" Miku paused, trying to remember what that guy's name was. "Le… Le… _Le Peasant!_" She finally said with a heavy French accent.

Kaito was obviously hurt by those words. "Princess… how could you lie to me?"

"I guess this dress would look a little disturbing on you." She shrugged. "We could use the pipes in my vanity instead, if you want to, though."

Her Prince was appalled at what he was hearing. He couldn't believe what had happened to the woman he fell in love with. Obviously there was a misunderstanding between the two, considering Miku just wanted Prince Kaito to enjoy himself the way she did.

Kaito released his grip on Miku's shoulders, dropped the stack of papers on the floor, and headed towards the door.

"Ah, Prince Kaito, where are you going?"

He didn't even have the decency to look her in the eyes. "Princess Miku… I do not wish to see you… ever. Goodbye." And with that, he left.

Another unfortunate character trait of Miku is that she was very unintelligent and acted similar to the boneheaded girls seen in typical animes today. Meaning, she just fell to her knees and cried like an idiot instead of going after the person she loved.

* * *

**I apologize to all of you guys who were waiting for this chapter. It's been, like, two months since I last updated and I know that's ridiculous! But I have an excellent reason as to why I didn't write this chapter until today:**

**- Internet/ Video Games/ TV**

**- Summer Break**

**- I'm young and lazy**

**Yeah, anyway, I'll be wracking my brain out tomorrow as I try to think of the next chapter.**

**Pokapi Out!~**


	10. The Metaphor

**When things don't seem to be going right...**

Rin took a deep sigh and waited for Len's reaction. Len paid no attention to her and continued to devour his apple. Once again, Rin took a large amount of air into her lungs and added an extreme amount force to her exhale. Her brother seemed to be unaware of her presence. Before attempting to grab Len's attention once more, Rin stretched her arm across the table and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She sighed for a final time.

"Are you ok, Rin?" Len asked, acting as if he fell into her trap.

She gasped. "'Am _I_ alright' you ask? The question is: are _you _alright?"

Len shrugged in a way that said "_Yea, I'm fine, I guess_".

Rin sighed for an additional time so express sympathy to him. However, that sigh was only slightly related to the words that came out of her mouth. "Oh, dear brother, your younger sister has been calling you an incest pedophile because you won't stop touching her. Of course she was referring to how you won't let go of her hand when you walk her to the park to play with her friends, but that's irrelevant!

Once upon a few minutes ago she asked me to confront and tell you that you want to be around her much more than she wants to be around you. In fact, she doesn't want to be around you at all! She has to be with other people to be with. So just let go of her, ok?"

"Is… that so?" Len asked with a hint of somberness in his voice after a few moments.

While also stretching her arms, Rin stood up from the kitchen table. "I mean, yea. She doesn't love you the same way you do. So it'd only make sense that she'd feel-"

"For the last time, I don't love her."

She paused for a second. "Len, you have to love her, she's your little sister; your flesh and blood."

"I don't have to '_love_' anybody. And I especially will never '_love_' her, ok? So please just get off my back." He argued in frustration.

"Len," Rin started as she rolled her eyes, "I'm not a boy – nor do I ever want to be one – so you, a male who may or may not have the same train of thought as all the other males in the world, are seeing this from a different perspective than I. You're hearing, seeing, and thinking different things than I am." And suddenly Rin paused without finishing her thought. And in that time she began to think a new thought. This new thought that interrupted her previous thought made her giggle; then chuckle, and then final burst out into laughter.

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if it were saying '_What the heck is so funny_'?

"I just realized that you're not even having the same conversation with me!" She openly admitted. "It's like you're using Yuki as some kind of metaphor for not wanting to let go of Princess Miku. And it's a riot!"

With a sigh Len shook his head in disappointment. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"Oh wait, I'm not done. Because it is true that you don't have to love Princess Miku, but you do. _Hence the metaphor_!"

"I don't-"

"And she doesn't love you the same way you love her. _Hence the metaphor_!"

"I don't care how-"

"And she has better people to be with. _Hence the metaphor_!" Rin was on the verge of busting a gut. "I can totally understand how you're feeling, though. Because compared to Prince Kaito you're not even worthy of ever being in the Princess's presence." She managed to calm herself down. "Man, I wonder what's going on inside your heart right-"

There was a loud thump on the kitchen table which instantly made Rin shut her enlarged mouth. "**I swear I've made her happier than that idiotic insect ever has or could ever could! So you can just shut up, Rin!**" Len screamed at the top of his lungs.

The only word that could describe the look on her face at that moment was 'shock'. "If you love her so much then-"

"For the last time, and I mean it because I'm going to say this again, I don't love her!"

It was time for Rin to take another approach. She smiled sweetly at Len. "Everybody in the Kingdom of Pure loves Princess Miku. I love her, Yuki loves her, and no matter how many times you say you don't love her, you love her too. I mean, come on dude, she's the 'ever-so-wonderful' Princess Miku. It's hard not to love her.

And you claim to be the only person who can make her feel happier than ever, right? So isn't it, like, your responsibility to do that… for her sake?" She noticed how Len seemed to have no response and shrugged. "Miracles do happen, you know. The worst thing you can possibly do is give up on hope. _Crabs are waiting to sing for you._"

* * *

**Ok, I got pretty annoyed that I hadn't finished this chapter after about three weeks, so I finished it today with the least amount of effort I could possibly put into writing a story for you guys. That's why it dove straight into the plot of the chapter. It's most certainly not the worst thing I've ever written, but it's definitely not my best. Hope you managed to enjoy it anyway though!**


	11. What's her Motivation?

… **Go left.**

The door to the Princess's room quickly swung open. A tall, teal haired speed-walked to the young lady who sat on the edge of her bed weeping. He raised his hand and, with a swift motion, whipped it against her cheek. Princess Miku – yes, the same princess who had been bawling her eyes out for several days straight – gasped in sudden anger. The sadness she had been feeling and been replaced with utter fury.

"How _**dare**_ you?" She hollered as she jumped to her feet.

The man scoffed. "You know you deserved it – you little cry baby."

Miku's cheeks were now flushed red with rage. She was about to give him a piece of her mind but she instead pouted, knowing that she couldn't win this battle. She placed her hand softly on the cheek that had been slapped and plopped back down on her bed. "That really hurt, you know. What the hell are you doing here anyway, Mikuo?"

"Ah, I see you've gotten a potty mouth from the peasant you've been around lately. As for your question, dearest, I had been informed that the one and only Princess Miku of the Kingdom of Pure had had her poor, delicate little heart broken by the devilish Prince Kaito of True. I decided that I had to see this with my own two eyes.

"Mother and Father had also asked for me to attempt to call down my darling little sister, but that isn't the main reason as to why I came to visit."

"And you slapped me, because…?"

"Oh, and an attitude. What happened to my cute, delicate petit playmate?" Mikuo asked in a childish manner. Miku appeared to be unamused. "Obviously I did it to knock some sense into you. Sometimes some physical 'abuse' is needed to get people thinking straight."

She laughed. "Please explain this to me: how am I not thinking clearly? So I've been a bit emotionally under the weather. That doesn't mean I don't know right from wrong."

"Miku," Prince Mikuo began, "I don't think you realize that this isn't a fairytale-love story where the Prince comes to save the Princess when she's sad. The person you love, or the person you expect to come and rescue you from this sadness isn't going to appear as if by magic and whisk you away into a happily ever after.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but usually when people want something they go out and get it themselves." Being satisfied with the motivational speech he had just given he walked towards the door. But before he could walk through the door frame he was knocked to the ground.

All he saw when he looked up was Miku's twin tails trailing behind her. "Hey!" he called. "Where're you going?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "To get a boat or something!"

Within seconds the sound of the palace doors slamming shut echoed throughout the building.

* * *

**I apologize for such a late update. I had the world's worst case of writers block. . Anyway, there's one chapter left, so I'll try to publish it over Spring Break~**


	12. True Love's Kiss

**Sometimes less is more.**

_Bang, bang, bang._

"I'm coming!" Rin yelled loud enough for whoever was at their door could hear her. "Len, I need you to get the door."

"Didn't you _just_ say _you_ would get it?" He questioned.

Rin picked up the sleeping Yuki as she explained "I need to get Yuki into bed, so your argument is invalid." She walked to Yuki's room and slammed the door shut with her foot. "Good night!"

With a sigh and a groan Len lifted himself from the floor and walked to the door. Mentally he gasped upon seeing their late-night visitor. "Mi- I mean, Princess Miku, what are you doing here?"

Obviously Miku was filled to the brim with rage. She took a deep breath to make sure she could keep her composure before speaking. "First of all," she began, "my name is not 'Princess Miku' nor is it 'Princess'. It's just 'Miku', so please refer to me as such. And secondly," she drew back her hand and whipped it against his cheek.

Len was in shock. He pressed his hand to his cheek as if to clarify that he really had been slapped, by the princess no less. Once he came to a realization he furrowed his brow and screamed "What was that for?"

"I think you rather deserved that." Miku said in response.

"Listen, _Princess,_" Len said in a mocking tone, "just because you think I deserve to hit in the face doesn't give you any right to do so!"

The princess laughed. "I have every right to do whatever I want. I'm Miku! Do you not understand that?"

By now Len was filled with as much rage as Miku. Before he would second guess himself he slapped the princess in return. She gasped, for that was the second time she had been slapped that day, and by one of the filthiest (and only) peasants she knew. Len chuckled. "You know, I think you rather deserved that."

Again Miku took a deep breath to regain composure and then slapped Len's other cheek. Len did the same. They went back and forth hitting each other at least five times before they broke out in a heated argument. It went somewhere along the lines of:

"What is wrong with you?"

"You hit me first!"

"Because you had it coming!"

"Well so did you, _Princess_."

They continued to yell at each other like this for a good four minutes. Sometimes they would yell over each other and while at other times they would take turns insulting one another. It wasn't until Miku said something – something that had been driving Len off the wall since they had met each other – that they finally started to listen to each other's argument.

"Just because you're madly in love with me doesn't mean you can ruin my life!" She screeched.

In distress Len threw his hands to his head and dug his fingers into his scalp. "What are you talking about? I've been telling you since day one that I am not, and for that matter I will never be, in love with you!"

"Then why did you make Prince Kaito hate me?"

As he was taken aback Len had nothing to say. He had no idea his marvelous plan had two parts to it, or that the second part could possibly fail. How was he of all people supposed to know, anyway? Miku's eyes quickly welled up with tears and spilled over all most immediately. Len stood there like an idiot while the princess bawled her eyes out.

Suddenly something hit Len – literally. In confusion he turned around to see where it came from. All he saw was the door to Yuki's room being shut swiftly yet silently. He then looked down to his feet and saw one of Yuki's plush crab dolls.

It suddenly occurred to him as to what Rin was trying to do. He tried to debate what his next move should be, however Miku's whimpering wouldn't allow it. After a few seconds he gently he placed his hand on Miku's head, attempting to comfort her.

"Miku… I'm sorry." He said caringly. "But if you think about it, you don't even need that bug." The thought of Prince Kaito no longer being in love with Miku was very pleasing to Len.

It didn't seem ease Miku's anguish. In fact, the mention of Prince Kaito (or bug, in this case) caused Miku to cry harder. "Yes I do. I need him more than anything in the world."

Without any hesitance Len dug his fingers into Miku's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "No you don't!" He insisted in a tone that was more furious than encouraging. "I mean if he's chosen not to love you because of… well, I'm clueless as to why he's stopped loving you but anyhow- then he must have brain damage."

"He's still loved me more than you've ever had, though." Miku said as she wiped her tears away with her index finger. She seemed to be recovering, though her breathing still uneven. The room went silent as she waited to hear something along the lines of '_That's because I've never been in love with you_', something that Len would say whenever Miku teased him like that (she was dumb, but she wasn't stupid).

Instead Len put a hand on Miku's cheek and help her wipe away her tears. He tilted his head up slightly to meet her gaze and smiled at her. "I find that hard to believe."

Miku couldn't believe what this peasant was doing, nor did she know what she, the princess, was doing. Was she really allowing his to press his filthy hand to her cheek? Did her heart rate really start to pick up when this action happened? Len's hand didn't feel dirty, though. It actually felt and smelled cleaner than it ever had before. And it did make sense for her heart to pick up considering how soothing and soft his palm felt against her skin.

"Princess… I… I…" Len stammered with a complete loss for words. His face slowly drew closer to Miku's. To Miku it seemed that Len was about to kiss her. She, too, leaned in just as slow, if not slower than Len, as if to relish in the anticipation. When their lips were but mere centimeters apart Len jolted his head forward so that their lips could meet as soon as possible.

In the nick of time, however, Miku was able to dodge his sudden attack. She continued to lean in until her lips were right by his ear. "_I_", she picked up where he left off, "_told you so._" She whispered jokingly.

Dissatisfied with not receiving the kiss he had expected Len turned his head and gave Miku a peck on the cheek. This left them both with grins that stretched from ear to ear.


	13. Epilogue

**Did I forget to mention that this story isn't only sexy?**

"_Oh! Faster! Faster! Faster!" Miku moaned erotic commands of pleasure._

_In response Len moaned even louder. The creaking of his bed sped up and their bodies accidentally hit the wall every few groans._

_Yuki opened the door to Len's room and smiled as innocently as she could. "Rin wanted me to ask you if you two would kindly shut your mouths."_

_The couple pulled out their fists from behind their backs the instant the door shut. Together they burst out laughing for it was too easy to be amused by even a childish game such as this. Unable to control his laughter Len tilted his head back. Apparently he tilted it too far back, because he ended up crashing to the floor and banging his head against the wood._

_Miku leaned over the bed only to see Len rubbing his head in pain. "Are you ok?" she asked, worry stricken in her voice._

"_I'm fine." He said as he rubbed his temples. "Really, I'm ok."_

_She smiled down at him. "Hey, guess what?"_

_He smiled back, knowing exactly where 'this' was going. "What?" He asked._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

* * *

_**That's the end.**_

_**Two chapters in one day... yay~! **_

_**I decided that I should probably wrap up this story before I lose inspiration again and delete it.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^**_


End file.
